A Liar's Secret
by SonamyKitty
Summary: Secrets, lies and betrayal. It couldn't have been better for Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Be careful where you put your trust because you just might find a knife sticking out of your back next time you turn around. Sequel to Stop and Listen.
1. A Decision Made

_If you haven't read Stop and Listen, then I recommend that you do. You're not going to be majorly confused if you don't read it, but this chapter does have spoilers. It's a one-shot so it doesn't take more than five minutes to read._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Knuckles. They belong to Sega.**_

**1.**

**A Decision Made**

"Are you sure you wanna do it?" Knuckles inquired.

"Positive," answered Sonic. He lay back against the steps leading up to the master emerald, tucked his hands behind his head and crossed one leg over the other. A warm breeze played in the hedgehog's hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"I mean, you've been with her for two years," Knuckles continued. "You can't just break off the relationship just because you're twenty and she's seventeen! That's just stupid! What about your feelings? What about the love?" He stared up at the stars on the dark sky, completely oblivious to Sonic's now-open left eye scrutinizing him.

Sonic burst out laughing." Spending all your time with Rouge?" he teased." Knuckie?" Sonic made kissy-lips at him.

"Shut up! I didn't mean that last part! I just, um, wanted to see what you would say," he finished lamely." I'm not in love with Batty!" His muzzle turned pink as he noticed his slip.

Sonic laughed even harder. "Batty?"

Knuckles's eye twitched. "Shut up or I'll make you!" He stood threateningly and waved his gloved fist in the air.

"Cool down Knuckles, I was just teasing. Admit it you like Rouge." Sonic snickered and looked up at Knuckles.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

They glared at each other, but Sonic was having a hard time keeping a straight face. A cricket chirped in the distance and Sonic burst into laughter again.

"What now?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Anyway, we were talking about your breakup with Amy. Is it really just because of age difference?" He stared at a flower by his foot.

Sonic immediately went back to seriousness. "Well, not so much about age, though it's part of it. She's seventeen and I'm twenty."

"And?"

"I'm an adult and she's not."

"What about when you were eighteen and you were fifteen? You weren't complaining then. Actually that was when you asked her out."

Sonic frowned. "That's different. We were both teenagers. Now, I'm an adult and she's still a teen."

"She won't be a teen anymore in three years. And by that time, you can get married and have lots of babies."

"True, but like you said, it's in three years."He glanced at the pacing Knuckles.

"So?"

"It's a long time."

Knuckles sighed. "What are your other reasons?"

"I'm beginning to notice that she's attaching herself too much to me. She wants to spend all of her time with me." Sonic stared into the distant trees.

"Isn't that the point of being in a relationship?"

"How would you know?"

"Don't start. Amy is a special girl. She cares about you. She's sweet, funny and she has a delicious talent for cooking." He sat down next to Sonic.

"Sounds as if you were in love with Amy."

"You know I think of her as a sister. A sister that I don't want to see get hurt. Especially by you. To tell you the truth, I never thought you were good enough for her. You're too cocky, arrogant and self-centered."

Sonic ignored Knuckles's comments. "That's another reason. I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone better than me. I don't want to see her get hurt either."

"She's going to get hurt anyway when you break up with her, "Knuckles objected."Whether I like it or not, that girl loves you. And just remember what I told you when you started dating her. If she sheds one tear for you, ONE TEAR," Knuckles held up a fist. "I'll come beat the crap out of you."He crushed the boulder next to him for emphasis.

"I remember perfectly well, Knuckles. Like I said, I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't love her back. I like her but I don't love her.

Knuckles shook his head. "You're lying to yourself again, Sonic. Just like when you were fifteen and didn't want to accept it. I see the way you look at her. Besides, why would you go out with her if you didn't love her?"

Sonic pondered that for a moment. He was right. He was acting like a fifteen-year-old. But he was pretty sure that he didn't love Amy. "You see those roses over there?" He pointed to a rosebush a few feet away from them. "Every rose has its thorn. Amy is very pretty, well, actually she's beautiful, but her temper hasn't exactly disappeared over the years. She still carries around that silly hammer and she is very jealous. I can't even look at a girl without having her accusing me of checking out other girls."

"Hmmm, that's pretty tough. But I still think those are lame excuses. "He flung a pebble into the rosebush."Remember all the times you had with her? Your twentieth birthday? She made you a delicious cake and chili dogs. You ate all of them, you hog. Then, she gave you a massage and you slept peacefully. She loves you. You love her. It's perfect."

Sonic thought about it. He remembered four years ago when Amy had come to him, saying it was okay if he only wanted to be friends with her and felt nothing towards her at all. He remembered feeling extremely nervous, then accidentally blurting out that he did, in fact, like her. Then he had held her tenderly against him. He recalled with annoyance the paparazzi that had snapped a picture of them at that exact moment. It had been on the paper for months. He finally remembered when he asked her to be his girlfriend two years ago. "Good advice, but it's not going to change my mind."

Knuckles shrugged. "Your loss."

"Who knew you could give pretty good advice?"

"I have hidden talents."

"Really?" Sonic raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, I'm off. I have a hard day tomorrow. Wish me luck." He stood up and brushed the dirt off his bottom.

"All I know Sonic, is that you're going to regret it."

Sonic shook his head and sped off, Knuckles's warning still ringing in his ears.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. A Faded Red Rose

_Good news! I'm updating! Sorry it took so long. I was kinda losing inspiration for this story, but I'm continuing it because I love it too much to quit. Right now, it may seem boring and pointless, but it's only the beginning…_

_Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it and it also helped me get my inspiration back! Oh, and sorry if Knuckles was OOC in the last chapter. I tried to make him as in-character as I could while showing his hidden romantic side .Anyway, here's chapter 2:_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Amy. They belong to Sega.**_

**2.**

**A Faded Red Rose**

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" It wasn't a statement—it was a question—for Amy wasn't so sure anymore now that they had gone around the whole park nearly five times and Sonic still hadn't said anything important. It was the same park where Sonic had confessed his feelings four years ago even though Amy remembered it as though it were yesterday.

"Yeah, I did want to talk to you." He said apprehensively.

Amy waited, but he didn't say anything else. "And?" she prompted.

"Look at those pretty roses over there! Let's go sniff them!"

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He'd been doing the same thing since they got to the park. She would ask him what he wanted to talk about and he'd only avoid the question by 'noticing' something pretty or strange. "Sonic, do you remember this is the spot where we had our first date? It was a picnic. Oh, and remember we had our first kiss under that tree?" Amy's eyes sparkled as she remembered the kiss. It had only been a peck, but to Amy it had been the best kiss ever.

Sonic looked up from sniffing a faded red rose. "Uh huh."

"Let's get out of the park and go around the corner." She literally dragged him out of the park. "This is where you told me you liked me and also where you asked me to be your girlfriend." Amy clasped her hands together and looked up at the sky. "Sonic?"

Sonic was staring at the red rose in his hand. "Uh huh?"

"Is that all you can say? You've been acting strange since we got here. Hey, you had something to tell me. What is it? You can't avoid the question forever, Sonic. Tell me." She gazed at him expectantly.

"You're right," Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath—as if he were preparing himself for something—and spoke. "Amy, I'm breaking up with you."

Amy's heart stopped and the whole world crashed down on her, or rather _she _crashed down on the _world_.

"Amy!" she heard Sonic cry in concern as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"I'm fine," she snapped as she snatched her arm away from his hand. She forced a laugh. "Very funny Sonic, even though I don't find it funny at all. That's a sick joke."

"It's not a joke."

The seriousness of his voice caused Amy to look at him. There wasn't any hint of as joke on his face. His eyes were cold and his face expressionless. She shivered under his gaze. He looked frightening—more like a predator hunting its prey—than the carefree Sonic she was used to. "Wha-what do you mean?" she whispered.

"Amy," he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "I'm breaking up with you."

She tried to look away but his eyes held hers. "Why?"

"I think it's time to move on from childish crushes." He sighed. "Besides, you're seventeen and I'm twenty—"

Amy exploded and cut him off. "So it's all about age, isn't it? You always did have a problem with that. It doesn't matter Sonic, I'll grow up. You just have to wait for me. You can't just dump me because of that. I love you and I need you. Don't leave me." She clung to him in desperation but he tore her off.

"It's not just that. _I don't love you_, Amy."

The tears welling up in her eyes spilled over. "You, you told me you loved me," she sobbed.

He shook his head. "I never told you I loved you."

Amy thought for a moment. It was true. He had never told her he loved her. It was her who had told him countless times. "If you never loved me at all, then why did you tell me you liked me? Why did you date me? Did any of our moments together mean anything to you? Or was I only your toy to play around with until you got bored? Did you lead me on just to dump me?" It felt as if he were taking her higher and higher, teaching her how to fly, giving her hopes and illusions only to drop her when they got to the top. She felt shattered, broken and disgusted as being used as a toy.

"You have it all wrong. I did like you and that's why I dated you. I'll always remember the time we spent together and you're a great friend. I never used you as a toy. I just feel it's time to move on."

"If you like me, then why?"

"Amy," he told her in a tone that reminded her of the way an adult talks to a small child that doesn't understand. "You have to understand that not all things last. Sooner or later, you have to let them go."

"I don't want to let you go." She didn't want to forget all of their shared moments together. She didn't want to forget memories that seemed to get blown away like dust particles in the wind.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I do."

Amy wasn't going to give in so easily. She had a sudden epiphany. "Tonight is the party for saving the world again. You are expected to take me since I am your girlfriend."

"You were my girlfriend. Not anymore. I don't have to take you. They have to know that we broke up."

His words cut Amy all the way into her very soul. "So you're going alone?"

He stiffened. "No, I'm taking this girl."

Amy felt jealousy burn at her insides. "It's that girl you were staring at in the supermarket, isn't it?

"No, it's not."

"Then who is it?"

"You'll see her at the party. Right now I have to go get ready. So bye. I'm sorry it had to end this way." He turned around to leave.

That was the second time he had apologized to her. Amy looked at his back. He did not sound sorry. He sounded annoyed and worn out. She had to accept reality. They were over. After years of dreaming he was hers and then actually having him—all of that had come to an end. "You really don't love me do you?"

Her words caused Sonic to turn around and for a moment she thought she saw an emotion flash across his face, but it was gone before she could identify it. He stepped forward—put something in her hands—then turned around and sped off, kicking up a cloud of dust as he left. She stared after him until he disappeared into the distance. This was the place where he had told her his feelings and where he had asked her out. It was also now the place where he had broken her heart. She looked down at the red rose in her hand. It was faded, just like their love…

* * *

A/N: Flames will be used to fry chicken and possibly your brain. Tomorrow is my first day of high school as a freshman! Wish me luck!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Mission Given

_No, chapter 2 and chapter 3 were not written on the same day. They were just uploaded and posted today. Chapter 2 has been ready since last week but my computer broke down—and because of my stupid bad luck—there was something wrong with the hard drive disk or something like that and all of my information got erased and I couldn't use it for a week. But I could write it since I have it all written down on a notebook and —okay, I'll shut up now._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own—WAIT A SECOND—never mind. I own both Zulosse and the mysterious hedgehog in this chapter.**_

**3.**

**Mission Given**

A hedgehog walked stealthily down a dark corridor—his light fur contrasting greatly with the black walls—as he headed for the big doors at the end of the hall. The only sources of light guiding him along the midnight environment were torches set up on the wall, giving the place eerie shadows. It was the kind of setting where one may have thought spirits were around—floating along the darkness—occasionally reaching out to touch the living like the caress of a feather. They would talk amongst themselves—their chatter mere whispers on the wind.

But the hedgehog wasn't afraid. Halloween time was over. Outside, the flowers bloomed and the warm air carried the promise of hot days to come. The blazing sun chased the gray spring clouds away and beat down on the inhabitants of Mobius. The tiny droplets of water called "rain" were seen less and less, making the flowers parched and thirsty.

The hedgehog did not long to be outside enjoying the sun or in the water at the beach unlike most Mobians. In fact, he hated the sunlight—which was why he was now walking with strong, mighty steps along this dark place. He held up his head with pride and determination. His eyes were serious, indicating that he was a no-nonsense type of guy. He threw open the heavy doors without so much as a grunt and stepped inside. He instantly bowed. "Master Zulosse," he acknowledged the creature on a tall chair.

Zulosse stood up, making the black cloak on its shoulders pool at its feet. The creature did not take off its hood. "Joseph," it hissed and Joseph was unable to tell whether it was a man or woman. "Do you know this girl?"

Joseph took a quick glance at the photograph that Zulosse held up. He recognized the girl in the picture immediately. "Sonic's girlfriend. Am I correct?"

"You are correct."

"What business do you want me to have with her?"

"I want you to find her and kill her."

"May I ask why?" Joseph respected his job, but he was curious to why he was ordered to destroy her.

"You will do your job and ask no questions. You are excused."

"All right." Joseph bowed and turned to leave the way he had come. His orders were clear, but the evil glint in his eye told he had other plans.

* * *

What is he planning? Who is Zulosse? You will know later on. All I can tell you is that it is confusing. Don't get fooled easily.

Reviews are gladly accepted.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Snowflake

_Thanks to the people that reviewed! To show my gratitude, you get another chapter of my story! This time, though, this chapter will be in Sonic's point of view._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, only Snowflake.**_

**4.  
Snowflake**

Everybody cheered as I arrived at the huge mansion. Guys clapped their hands while fan girls screamed and swooned over me. Some of them even tried to break free from the security guards. I kinda missed having Amy by my side. She would scare any fan girl away. Any girl that came within a 10-foot radius of me would receive the wrath of her hammer.

I patted my quills in an attempt to fix them. They were windblown and messed up. Yes, I ran here. I'd been offered a limo, but of course I refused. Why would the fastest thing on Mobius need a limo? Exactly. "Leave it like that. It looks sexy." Some random fan girl called out. I ignored her request and patted down my quills.

"Where's Amy?" a yellow bird with a microphone and a camera came over to me.

"We broke up." I gave her the simple reply and I walked inside the mansion. It was bigger than it looked. The ceiling was at least thirty feet from the ground and the room was as big as a football field. Balloons and streamers decorated the room. The place was dark but colored lights filled the room. I could feel the strong beat as the music pounded on my ears. "Wow."

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked a voice behind me. "The decoration crew did a very good job. You must be Sonic. I've never met anyone so famous in person. I have to say, you're look much more handsome in person than in magazines. I'm Snowflake."

"Snowflake." I repeated, mesmerized. She was very beautiful. She was a white tiger with silver stripes on her body. Her golden eyes sparkled like the rising sun. I've never seen anything like her. She looked like an angel sent straight from heaven. For a moment, I couldn't find my voice. How ridiculous! I was Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius. Even in front of the prettiest girl, I kept my cool. But this girl—this girl wasn't pretty—she was beautiful. When I finally found my voice, I told her, "Has anyone told you that you are quite beautiful?"

"Well, I've gotten that a couple of times from the occasional jerk. Not saying that you're a jerk just that— oh, never mind. But you really shouldn't be saying that. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually, we broke up this afternoon."

"Oh, well—I don't mean to intrude on your personal life or anything —but why did you break up?"

"I didn't love her like I thought I did. So I broke up with her."I was perfectly aware that I was sharing my personal life with a girl whom I barely knew, but somehow it just seemed right.

"That must have been horrible for her. How did she take it?"

"Well, being Amy, she wasn't exactly thrilled. But at least she didn't take out her hammer and smash me to bits with it." Snowflake laughed—sounding like the singing of birds—and I made sure to memorize the sound. "Especially when I told her I had a date for tonight."

"You have a date? Where is she?" She looked around.

"I lied."

"That's mean. She seems like a very nice girl. I would love to meet her." I barely noticed that something sounded off on her voice.

"She's coming tonight. I haven't seen her yet, but she's probably on her way. When she gets here, I'll introduce her to you if you'd like."

"Yes, yes." She said eagerly. "I would love that please."

"Why are you so eager to meet her?" I watched her smile falter as she struggled to keep a straight face, even though her eyes revealed panic. Panic over what?

"I'm just a big fan of her. You know, how she beats down her enemies with her huge hammer. And the girls that come near you! They're terrified of her! I bet that if she were here right now, I would be beaten down to a pulp.

"On the subject of crime fighting, how does it feel to save the whole world three times?"

"I don't know. I just did what I had to do. It was kinda difficult. Having the fate of Mobius on your shoulders. But, hey, I'm Sonic THE Hedgehog. Nothing is impossible for me." I made my trademark pose and winked at her. She giggled.

A hamster with a tray came over and offered us cookies. I took a cookie, but Snowflake declined. "Don't you like cookies?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Gotta watch my weight."

"You're not fat."

She smiled and took a cookie. "Fine, you win."

A fast beat came on and I quickly asked Snowflake to dance before someone else did. We walked to the middle of the dance floor. I put my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck. We both swayed back and forth to the beat. As the beat got faster, I broke away from her and started moving my body wildly. Mobians around us stopped dancing and stepped back to watch me. I moved faster and faster and the Mobians around me started to cheer me on. The song stopped all too soon and the crowd around us clapped.

"I didn't know you could dance like that."

"I can do lots of things." I replied. Her eyes twinkled, making her look stunning. The lights gave her face a mysterious glow. We stared at each other and we smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw people making way for someone entering the place and I looked towards the double doors.

And that was when _she _walked in.

* * *

You guys probably hate me now. Nooooo, don't kill me! I can explain. Yes, Sonic is interested in her. But Amy just came in. Now what's going to happen? You have to keep reading to find out! Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Middle of the Dance Floor

_Thank you to _November Ember _and _Colurful Star _for reviewing and to the other people reading this story. I hope you are enjoying this. Anyway, this chapter is in Amy's POV._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Amy, only Snowflake and Joey.**_

**5.**

**Middle of the Dance Floor**

The sight I was met with was not a very pretty one. Right after Sonic dumped me at the park, I'd run home to put on the dress that was supposed to be for our date tonight. It was a pretty blue strapless dress. It was loose, hung all the way to the floor, and princess-like. Very innocent. But looking at it, I felt rage and depression. The dress was the exact shade of blue Sonic's fur was. I took the dress and tore it to shreds. Once I was satisfied with my work, I looked in my closet for alternates—if I had any. I had none. I took out my sewing machine and some green thread and got to work. Even if it wasn't designer clothes, it was something and better than the blue dress. The top was formfitting, but the skirt flowed out nicely against my thighs. It was perfect. I applied green eye shadow above my eyes and some lip gloss. Simple was better. Then I left. Even though simple, I'd put a lot of work into what I was wearing. Way too much thought to come in and have the most horrible sight in the world right before my eyes.

Ignoring all the cat calls and whistles around me, I came in to find Sonic staring and smiling at some slut. And by slut, I mean SLUT. The corset of her dress was so tight, I wondered if she had problems breathing. The neckline was EXTREMELY low and showed a LOT of cleavage. The skirt was so short, it was practically her underwear. How in the world did Sonic get involved with somebody like her? I never knew Sonic was that type of guy! Then again, he had done what I never thought he'd do today.

The crowd was silent—staring at me—wondering what would happen next. I could feel Sonic's gaze on me, but I avoided his eyes and merely stalked off towards the corner. The crowd went back to what they were doing and I stepped further into the corner until I bumped into someone.

"Careful," a voice told me.

I looked behind me to find a white hedgehog with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. He was handsome. "Hey Amy, I'm Jonathan Joey Sterling. But just call me Joey." He smiled at me.

"How-how do you know my name?" I stuttered, hypnotized by him.

"I think everybody here knows your name. You're Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend. Why aren't you here with him?"

"We broke up a while ago. This afternoon actually."

"Oh. Well, you see that girl over there?" He pointed to the slut. "We broke up a couple of years ago, she cheated on me."

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible. What a coincidence our exes are getting along so well together."

"If they're getting along, shouldn't we have some fun as well?" He smiled at me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. "Let's go and show them what they missed out on."

I hung my arms loosely around his neck while he rested his hands on my waist. A slow song was on and we swayed back and forth to the beat. I looked into his clear blue eyes and told him, "You know, your eyes are like a clear lake on a warm summer day."

He laughed. "You're so poetic. But it is very well-known that you are a hopeless romantic. You're seventeen right?"

"Yup."

"Sonic's twenty. Isn't he a little too old for you?"

"That's a main reason he broke up with me. Age differences. And you agree with him." I was starting to get a little mad. Was I the only one who thought that Sonic wasn't too old for me?

"Calm down. I'm twenty-one and yet here I am dancing with you. I really shouldn't be doing this. But oh well. I don't know why Sonic broke up with you. You're such a charming girl. And you're beautiful too."

"Thanks. Wow, Sonic never paid me that many compliments before."

"It's true. Hey look!" He pointed towards the other side of the room. "They're staring at us."

Sonic had his gaze fixed on us. He was practically burning holes on us by the intensity of his glare. The slut was trying to get his attention.

"He's jealous. See the way he's glaring at me? It's a good thing Snowflake's holding him back because I don't want any problems with the fastest thing on Earth. Not that I'd get beat up by him. I have certain talents as well." He laughed and held me closer. What hidden talents?

"What talents do you have?"

"Certain talents." He smiled mysteriously. WHAT talents? I was dying to know. But I guess I'd learn later. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, facing the side of the room in which Sonic wasn't on.

"I think he realizes now what he missed out on." Joey told me. I felt the vibration of his voice on his chest.

Sonic didn't matter as much to me anymore. I'd chased him for years and finally had him. But then he decides to break my heart by giving me some lame and stupid reason for our break-up. He wasn't worth my tears. He wasn't worth anything. And right here—on the middle of the dance floor—I realized that my world doesn't have to revolve around Sonic."Screw him." I told Joey. "He's out of my life forever."

* * *

You guys probably hate me even more than you did in the last chapter. But don't kill me yet. If you think this is a disaster, it will get even worse, so brace yourselves. I DREW AMY IN THE DRESS. IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, IT'S ON DEVIANTART. The link is on my profile.

Review!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Predator and Prey

_Thank you to _November Ember _and _AleaKittyCute _for reviewing! And to the people still reading this. This chapter is with Joseph._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Amy, only Joseph.**_

**6.**

**Predator and Prey**

The huge mansion was quiet and abandoned. Everybody had gone home. Everybody except for a lone pink figure. She walked away from the mansion rapidly, the dry leaves crunching under her feet. She didn't look back—only forward—as she headed for her destination. The skirt of the green dress she was wearing fluttered in the breeze along with her quills. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. The _click clack_ of her heels was heard throughout the entire street.

Another hedgehog watched the pink one. His eyes glowed in the darkness but the pink hedgehog did not see it. He was well hidden in the cover of the leaves of the tree he was sitting on. He smiled and leaned forward. _So this is Amy. Well then, this should be interesting._ He dropped down from the high branch of the tree, landing noiselessly on the ground. This hedgehog had a job to do. This hedgehog was going to do it right. This hedgehog's name was Joseph.

Joseph stalked the young pink hedgehog. Amy's steps were quick with short strides while Joseph walked with slow, slow strides. She must have had the feeling of being watched, for she suddenly turned around. _Damn, that was close. _Amy's footsteps resumed and Joey continued stalking her. _We're almost there. The place where I will complete my mission._

Up ahead was a small bridge over a very strong river with lots of sharp rocks at the bottom. That was th place where he was to carry out his mission. He would walk up silently behind her and push her over the edge where she would fall to her death. Most Mobians would think that she simply fell. Deaths on that bridge were not rare. In fact, they were quite common.

But this was not in Joseph's mind. This was not part of HIS plan. This was ZULOSSE'S plan and mission. But not Joseph's. He would not kill Amy. No, he wouldn't kill her. He needed her for his plan. _Soon. Very soon. Just a little up ahead._ The place where he would fulfill his wish. _I won't kill her. At least, not yet._

Amy's steps were quicker now and Joseph could almost smell her fear. She knew she was being pursued but she didn't know by who. Several times, Amy glanced over her shoulder and Joseph quickly hid. On one occasion, she turned all the way around and stared right at the tree Joseph was hiding behind. Joseph stayed still. Had she seen him? No, she hadn't. At least, he hoped she hadn't. Amy turned around and ran.

_She did see something! _Joseph pursued her. An animal hunting its prey. He was getting closer, closer. Almost reached her…

_Damn! _A truck passed right behind Amy, separating Joseph from her. When it passed, she was nowhere in sight._ The truck! It saved her! Damn, damn, damn! So close. I won't fail next time. I will get her. I will get my revenge on Sonic…_

* * *

No, he will not rape her. Remember, this story is rated T. Anyway, why does he want to get revenge on Sonic? Keep tuned to find out! See ya next time on A Liar's Secret!

Review please!

Thanks for reading!


	7. That Familiar Hedgehog

_Got the pattern right? Sonic, Amy, Joseph. Sonic, Amy, Joseph. So what's next in the pattern? Sonic! This chapter is in Sonic's point of view._

_Thanks to the people still reading this!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Knuckles or Tails.**_

**7.**

**That Familiar Hedgehog**

I know I've seen him before. That hedgehog. I've seen him, but where? Why can't I remember? I know that I've bumped into him before. I have no idea who he is, but that guy gave me the creeps. I don't like the idea of Amy hanging out with him at all. I stared at the ceiling, trying to remember. That hedgehog gave me a bad vibe. I did not like him at all. Even if I hadn't talked to him. I didn't like the way he held Amy or the way he looked at her. Like a cat closing in on a mouse. Did I mention I didn't like the way he held her?

Oh, great. Now I was starting to sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend. I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. I just care about her as a friend. Besides, it was only one night. She will never see the guy again. Right? Crap, now I'm getting paranoid. I need to talk to someone. Time to visit Grumpy again.

_At Angel Island..._

"What in the world are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off saving the world or something? Or consuming huge amounts of chili dogs?" Knuckles was standing—guess where—in front of the Master Emerald.

"What in the world are you doing wasting your life by guarding a rock?"

"For your information, this is my duty as guardian of—"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I know. I just came to talk to you. I need help." Grumpy glared at me. He obviously did not enjoy being interrupted.

"Well, why don't you go talk to Tails instead? I have enough on my mind already." Knuckles was pissed. Today was not his day. What if…? I decided to humor myself.

"Problems with Rouge, Knuckie?"

Knuckles turned redder that he already was, if that was possible. "Don't even bring that bat up! That stupid, annoying, flirty player, doesn't know what….." He mumbled angrily under his breath, calling the bat all sorts of names.

"So it is Rouge. What happened this time?" I leaned against the pillars holding up the shrine of the Master Emerald. Guess I was going to stay here longer than planned.

"Humph," was all he said. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side. But his eyes flickered to the Master Emerald. Now being Sonic THE Hedgehog, I could figure out what had happened.

"She tried to steal the Master Emerald again, didn't she? And she flirted with you and you fell for it." Yep, I was a genius.

Knuckles glared at me. "I didn't fall for it!"

I laughed and got a rock thrown at my face for it. A rather large rock. "Ow, Knuckie. That hurt!"

"Don't you ever call me that again!"

I rubbed my forehead. There was going to be a bump there in the morning. "Anyway, I came here to talk to you about something. At the party last night, Amy hung out with this one hedgehog and I got a bad vibe off of him. I felt like I've seen him somewhere. And I don't think that he's helped me. He's not good. And Amy was with him all night!"

Now it was Knuckles's turn to laugh. "Jealous much, Sonic?"

"I'm not jealous! It's just that I know I've seen that guy somewhere before and he's not a good guy!"

"You're jealous Sonic. See, I told you. You're going to regret breaking up with Amy."

"Maybe I should talk to Tails. You're no help." I ran out of Angel Island and headed towards the Mystic Ruins before Knuckles could even open his mouth.

_At the Mystic Ruins..._

"Hey Tails, I need to talk to you, buddy." I called out to my favorite two-tailed fox.

"What's up, Sonic?" Tails was working on an upgrade to the Tornado. I swear, that kid never stops. I didn't even think the Tornado could have more features than it already has but Tails somehow always comes up with something to add to it.

"You do what happened to Amy and I, right?"

"You mean, 'me and Amy'?" He corrected my grammar. "Yeah, I know. It's all over the place. Now I'm not going to ask you why but I am going to tell you that you made a huge mistake. I don't know what goes on in that head of yours sometimes. You make a lot of stupid decisions."

"Um, yeeeah." My hand made its way toward the back of my neck. "It's not about that. There was a hedgehog at the party last night and I got a really bad vibe off of him."

Tails put down his power tool. "Was he with Amy?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think that you're just jealous?"

I sighed. "That's the same thing Knuckles said. But I'm not jealous. I know I've seen him before. I know that I've bumped into him somewhere and it wasn't pretty."

Now Tails completely gave his attention to me and out his 'serious face' on. "Do you remember who he is? What did he do? Did he fight you?"

"That's the thing. I _don't_ remember who he is. I just have the feeling that I've seen him before. But I don't remember anything at all. It was a long time ago."

"Well, could you be mistaken? He could just look like someone you've fought before."

"Maybe. But I really don't know. If I see him again, I'll try to remember. This should be fun. I'll run around and see if I can find him."

"You're going on a hedgehog hunt?" Tails asked. "I can help if you want. I'm done anyway. I'll fly up on the Tornado."

"Thanks, Tails. I'll see you later!" I turned around to leave and look for that hedgehog. Now where could he be hiding? I really hoped it was near a chili dog stand because I was starting to get hungry.

"Hey, Sonic. It's kinda worrying me so how did you get that bump on your head that's the size of a baseball?"

* * *

I realized that I haven't updated in a really long time so sorry about that. Review, please.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Dangerous Encounters

_Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I'm back! I shall forever remember the day when my hash brown went up in flames…Anyway, llamas!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Amy or Sonic, I only own Joey.**_

**8.**

**Dangerous Encounters**

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it, frantically brushing my wild hair. Was he here already? He wasn't supposed to arrive until later! I'd woken up early this morning to shower, pick out the right clothes and clean up the house. I'd been working like a maniac all day, but I still wasn't ready. One quick look at the mirror told me that my hair greatly resembled a bird's nest.

I fixed it as best as I could and opened the door to find Sonic standing there. "Sonic, what are you doing here?" I asked, incredulous. His eyes took on a funny look as he looked me over, but he quickly composed himself and asked in a very unlike-Sonic serious tone, "Who is he?"

I had no idea who he was talking about. "Who?"

He stepped inside without bothering to close the door behind him and asked again. "The hedgehog you were dancing with yesterday night. Who is he?" His penetrating gaze was fixed on me and for one wild moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. I wanted to believe it, but it just couldn't be. Sonic THE Hedgehog could NOT be jealous. But then, why was he here? I could feel my temper rising up. Why should he care who I saw? We were over. My fingers itched for my precious hammer.

"Why do you care? If that's all you came for, then you can turn around and go back the way you came from." I tried to shove him out the door, but he wouldn't budge.

"_Excusez-moi?_" a voice drifted in from behind Sonic. "Is there a problem here? Amy, are you okay?"

_Oh no._

Sonic turned around slowly, as if in slow motion like one of those cheesy romance movies where two lovers run toward each other. His foot pivoted on the ground and his brand-new sneakers squeaked on the floor. "What are you doing here?" he spat out and Joey faltered in mid-step at the venom in Sonic's voice.

"Amy," started Joey, uncomfortable with Sonic's murderous glare. "You didn't say anything about um, extra company." He tried to make his way around Sonic, but Sonic stood in a way so that he blocked the entire narrow hallway leading to the front door.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Amy." He lifted up a fist and swung it in Joey's direction. I quickly slipped past Sonic and planted myself in front of Joey.

"Sonic, have you gone insane?" I cried out. His fist stopped in midair. I was not about to be the audience of a nasty fight.

"Amy, get out of the way."

"No."

"Amy."

"_No._"

"Amy, you don't even know who this guy is. You just met him. He could be a serial killer or…"

"I WILL NOT!" But even as I said it, a strong pair of arms gripped my waist and gently pushed me aside. Sonic and Joey glared at each other with such intensity; I was surprised they didn't both drop down dead.

"I don't know what you want with Amy, but leave her alone. Something about you isn't right." Sonic warned Joey. Then he quickly added under his breath, but loud enough for me and Joey to hear, "I've met you before."

"I can assure you that I've only seen you in TV and magazines, never in real life. I have a date with Amy tonight and I don't want it ruined just because spoiled Mr. I-saved-the-world-thrice has a temper tantrum. Now, if you could just kindly walk out the door and leave us alone, I would be very pleased." It happened so fast, I didn't see it coming. Sonic's left fist swung at Joey's face. My mind didn't register what was happening until there was blood gushing out of Joey's face.

_What_. _The_. _Hell_?

Joey reacted quickly and punched Sonic in the stomach. I was in shock, paralyzed as Sonic and Joey threw kicks and punches at each other. Joey was surprisingly agile. "There is no point in accusing me of pointless reasons." Joey's voice rang out. "You don't know half of my life, you know nothing about me or where I came from. You don't know my deepest, darkest secrets."

"No, I don't." Sonic replied. "But I will find out, even if I have to beat it out of you." I tried to do something to stop them, but it seemed like my brain had slowed down. Then it sped up and I reacted.

My hammer materialized in my right hand and with skill and agility, I swung it between the furious hedgehogs. The handle sunk deep into the wall. I was going to have to pay for that later, but right now, I had to stop a fight. "Sonic, I can't believe you just did that!" I was pissed. No, I was beyond pissed. And Sonic could see it clearly. He backed away from me like an ashamed dog with its tail between its legs.

"I'm not sorry. You will understand later and you'll thank me for this. No matter what any of you say, I've seen him before and I will find out his secrets. You may have stopped this fight, but there will be many more that follow, I promise you that." He glanced to where Joey was slouching against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "Trust me. You don't want to get involved with someone like that."

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I can take very good care of myself. I don't need someone watching my every step. I'm not twelve anymore!" Sonic looked down at his bloody gloves with a frown on his face.

"We may not be together anymore, but I still care for you. As the friend that I've always been."

I swallowed my reply and said simply, "I'm calling Tails to come pick you up."

"Don't bother, I can run there." He stood up but I pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere with all that blood on you. I'm calling Tails. No matter what you say."

Sonic sighed and put rested his head on his knees. "Fine."

_Ten minutes later…_

"Sonic! Why are you covered in blood?" Tails asked, horrified at the sight of his blood. Then he looked towards Joey and it instantly clicked. "Sonic…"

"We'll talk about it later buddy. I would've just ran home but Amy wouldn't let me leave." He threw a meaningful glance in my direction. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"I'm thirteen. I can handle it." Tails helped Sonic into the Tornado then turned to me. "Amy thanks for stopping this. I'm sorry Sonic caused this much trouble. Though this is unusual for him. He's starting to act more like Knuckles than himself." He frowned then waved. "Bye, Amy."

I watched the Tornado until it was a dot in the sky then got back to Joey. He was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, snoring softly. I'd cleaned both him and Sonic up before Tails arrived, but there was still blood caked on his fur.

Lightly tracing a faint scar I hadn't noticed before on his forehead, I recalled his earlier words as he and Sonic were fighting and wondered aloud, "Jonathan Joey Sterling, what is your secret?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. Memories from a Distant Past

_This chapter may be a little boring, but it contains a lot of information that the reader should know._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Zulosse and Joseph.**_

**9.**

**Memories From a Distant Past**

"Your mission was very clear. Assassinate Amy Rose. You have failed. I am giving you one more chance. Do not fail me this time. And do not come back until you have fulfilled your mission." Zulosse's voice rang out loud and clear in the empty cave.

"Yes, Master. I shall not fail you this time." Joseph looked down at his shoes. He shall not fail himself this time. He had let her get away. But it would not happen again. He would make sure of that. Sonic the Hedgehog would pay for everything that he did. They were not together anymore, but that didn't matter. He still cared for the girl; it was only Sonic's oversized ego that impeded him from being with her. Joseph was a smart hedgehog with a sharp memory. He had studied Sonic the Hedgehog long enough to know his weaknesses, and where his affections lay. He knew everything and nothing could go wrong in his plan.

Joseph had a sudden thought. What if, he did indeed; kill the girl, as Zulosse had ordered? No, he would stick to his plan. It was better. Zulosse was an idiot. He, or she, did not know how to manipulate people like Joseph did. He briefly wondered who Zulosse really was. Whether it was a male or a female. Young or old.

He remembered how he had come to join Zulosse. Four years ago, Sonic the Hedgehog had stolen everything from him. Everything he had and he was hungry for revenge. He had traveled for one year, silently, stealthily along the countries of Mobius, careful to not attract attention. Until finally, he arrived where Sonic resided. He planned his attack until the day when the knock at his door interrupted everything.

It was midnight, and Joseph had been watching TV. Watching Sonic the Hedgehog boast about another heroic act he had committed. He had been feeling hatred for the self-centered hog and it was taking all of his willpower to not punch the damned TV that was delivering him the unpleasant news. The knock at the door dissolved all his emotions, however. Curiosity quickly sunk in. No one had visited him before and he doubted that anyone wanted to.

Zulosse was standing there, on his front step, black coat and all. "I hear that you want to get rid of a certain hedgehog, right? Well, I can help you. Just come with me and we can work together to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." Joseph had agreed, though he had wondered what this creature had against Sonic. But he dared not ask, for the creature intimidated him greatly. That was his whole reason as to why he was walking once again down the dark corridor into the starless night.

It was warm. It was much too warm. And it annoyed Joseph. He hated the warmth. He beat his fist against a nearby tree, encasing it in an icy wonderland. He walked slowly towards the lake that separated Zulosse's lair from the rest of civilization. It was blue, like his eyes. He dipped one finger in the water and it immediately froze over. He walked calmly over the frozen waters. Joseph had a job to do.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Gotta Go Fast!

_For those of you who thought you wouldn't hear of me ever again: you were wrong cuz I'm back! And to the people still reading this: thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for staying with this story for so long._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my orange juice.**_

**10.**

**Gotta Go Fast!**

"Sonic, you are the stupidest, dumbest, most irresponsible hedgehog I have ever met. I am ashamed of you! I can't believe you got into a fight with an innocent citizen! You idiot! You could have been sent to jail!"

"Chill, Tails, you're starting to sound like Amy." I lunged on the big white sofa in the middle of my best friend's living room as he cleaned my wounds. My feet dangled off of the arm of the couch. One of my hands held a glass of orange juice while the other was shoving chili dogs into my hungry mouth as fast as I could swallow. "Besides, I had reason to."

"You had reason to? What do you mean you had reason to? You can't just go around picking fights with Mobians just because you _think_ you've seen them before and you _think_ that they're evil." He paused dabbing at my arm. "Or because you're jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to stop terrorizing me, are you?"

"I'm going to stop terrorizing you the day that you show maturity and…" He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Tails ran to the door and threw it open. Instantly a rosy blush appeared on his face. I could already guess who it was behind that door.

"Hi, Tails! I was just stopping by to— oh, hello Mr. Sonic." She said politely as she took notice of me. Then her eyes widened. "Mr. Sonic! Are you okay? What happened to you?"

I quickly glanced at the mirror hanging on Tails' wall and spotted a gigantic colorful bruise over my left eye. I hadn't noticed_ that_ before.

"I…I…I just— uh," I stood there stuttering like an idiot. One glance at Tails, who was glaring at me from the corner of his eye, told me that I should not let Cream know what had happened. How could I get out of this without alarming the young rabbit or lying to her? In the end, I settled for ignoring the question. "It's nothing you should worry about Cream and I'm sorry but I have to go— stuff to do, you know…" I said quickly and I was out the door before she could reply.

I ended up at a café near Amy's house. I was the one where we used to go often because with the café's private booths, there wasn't as many chances of getting our conversation interrupted like in other places. It was comfortable and relaxing, with soft music playing somewhere from the ceiling. I hadn't even realized that I'd came here until I was sitting on one of the cushioned benches in a private booth with a mug of hot chocolate in one hand.

Involuntarily, I remembered Amy and all the times we'd came here. Without meaning to, and without warning, I envisioned her sitting across from me, laughing and smiling like she always did. I remembered her voice, warm and comforting as I held her close. I remembered the feel of her soft lips against mine…

"Hey there..." said a familiar voice, interrupting my thoughts. "How's it going?"

I pulled away from my thoughts rather reluctantly as Snowflake plopped down on the bench opposite of me. "Hello, Snow. I'm doing well; I just came here for some mind-exercising time. I have a lot of things to think about." I responded in a bored tone. I was not in the mood to talk to _anyone._

I could feel her eyes on me like an X-Ray and she asked in a concerned voice: "You don't look like you're doing good, based on those bruises all over you. Now tell me, who did you beat up? What's wrong?"

"Uhhh…" I watched apprehensively as she got off her current spot and made herself comfortable next to me on my bench. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and scooted closer to the wall. "I'm fine. I just threw a few punches at some idiot who got on my nerves."

"Well, if you want to, I could make you feel better…" she said in a flirty voice, running a finger down my arm. She giggled as I shifted uncomfortably. I don't know why, but the last thing I wanted was to have Snowflake trying to catch my attention. I just got out of one relationship and I was not in a hurry to get into another one. She wore a perfume much too strong that made my head spin and the chocolate I drank lurch dangerously inside of me.

"Snowflake, I'm really sorry but I kinda came to be alone..." I drifted off, not sure of what to say next. A sudden thought came to me. "Snow, how did you find me? How did you know I was here?"

Her hand froze on the act of stroking my quills. "I— I was j-just walking around here and I don't know…I had a sudden urge to come inside and look around. I guess it was destiny that brought me to you."

I had a sudden flashback. Amy with her arms around my waist, not letting me go. _It was destiny that brought me to you, my darling Sonic. We were meant to be together, you know._

I shook out that memory. Snowflake was acting a lot like Amy used to be. Strange. It was not how she had acted at the party at all. She'd been cool, calm, collected and in control. It was almost like it was the old days, except that Snowflake took Amy's place. But Snowflake was not Amy. She didn't have Amy's sweetness or kindness or independency or her strength. I could break out of Snowflake's grip any day. Was Snowflake deliberately trying to be like Amy? And if she was, then why?

I looked at Snowflake, whose face was suddenly closer that I remembered. A funny look came over her face as if she had read my thoughts. "Are you thinking of Amy?"

"I…I…I" I sputtered stupidly. What was wrong with me? I'd been incapable of normal speech for the whole day.

"Please don't tell me you regret breaking up with her. You're better off without her, she was bringing you down!" She paused. "How is she anyway? Have you seen her lately?"

Again, just like at the party, there was that interest in Amy. Why did she want to know so much about her? Snowflake was so hard to understand. She seemed calm and sexy and party, but now that she was here, trying to get information out of me, I wanted nothing more than to back away from her. I backed up even more against the wall, if that was possible. My hot chocolate lay cold and forgotten in front of me. "Why d'ya wanna know?"

"Well, I told you before; I'm a big fan of her!" Snowflake exclaimed, though rather unconvincingly. It was as if it pained her to say that.

I noticed that she'd contradicted herself. First, she insults Amy by saying that I was better off without her, and then she states that she's a "huge fan". Where was the Snowflake that I'd met? This Snowflake scared me. She had a rather wild look in her eyes and she reminded me a lot of the old Amy. I was studying her so intensely, that I failed to notice how close she was to me now.

Snowflake was practically on top of me so I was sandwiched between her and the wall. "Sonic…" she breathed and I could smell her minty breath. She reached up and stroked my face slowly. I desperately wanted to get out of this situation but I couldn't when I was wedged here so tightly that I could hardly breathe. I knew that she wanted to kiss me, so I kept my mouth clamped shut while my mind went into overdrive thinking up ways to get out of here because suddenly, the café wasn't comfortable like it used to be. It felt cramped and clustered. Before I could register what was happening, and before I could think of a plan, she closed the distance between us and kissed me.

I reacted instantly. Pushing Snowflake off of me, I muttered a quick apology, jumped over the table—accidentally knocking my unfinished chocolate all over Snowflake— and ran out of there faster than if I'd been presented to a tub full of ice cold water.

* * *

A/N:

...  
Well, I have nothing to say so why don't you review and tell me what you think?  
Flames will be used to fry your coccyx. If you don't know what that is, look it up. I assure you that it is an interesting bone. Now, I'm off to work on chapter 11….LLAMAS!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Revelations

_And now introducing chapter 11 in Amy's point of view! Thank you so much to _Resplandent _for the review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't be too mad at me at the end!There will eventually be some sonamy. I promise. _

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything except for Joey. Though I wish I owned a llama as well.**_

**11.**

**Revelations**

A ray of light hit my eyelids and I woke up immediately, opening my eyes but then quickly shutting them against the blinding light. I rolled over on my back and placed an arm over my tired eyes. Then, everything that had happened yesterday washed over me like cold water and I leaped out of bed, tripping over my bed sheets in the process of racing to the closet.

I unsuccessfully tried to dress with my left hand while brushing my quills with my right.

After a long battle, once I was dressed and groomed, I stepped outside into the sitting room to find Joey on the sofa, still sound asleep. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I wandered off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Yesterday, after Sonic and Joey's fight, Joey was too tired and sore to go back home. So, I offered to let him stay for the night. At first, he had refused but after walking into a wall as he was trying to leave and nearly knocking himself out, he agreed as long as he got the sofa.

I thought about Joey as I made breakfast. He was funny, nice, handsome and mysterious. Sure, I liked him, but after Sonic and his immaturity, I wasn't ready for another relationship. I didn't even know if I would ever trust another guy again. I knew that Joey liked me, that much was obvious. But as for me, I wasn't too sure about how I felt about him. At the same time, I wanted to go out, meet new people and recover. I wanted to show Sonic that I could move on. I didn't want Sonic to think that I was the same girl from before. I didn't want him to think that I was the same childish girl whose world revolved around him. I wanted to meet a new guy and maybe date him…..but no, I wasn't that kind of girl. I wasn't the one who used someone in order to forget about someone else. But Joey, he was an exception. I kind of liked him. Even though he is very secretive. It was as if he was hiding something, a secret…..

I jumped, nearly dropping the egg I was holding, as I felt something grabbing at my shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

I turned around to see Joey, looking rather frazzled and a little confused. By the looks of it, he'd just woken up. "Um, do you want some pancakes?" I asked, in order to relieve some of the tension and awkwardness in the air.

"Well, actually, I think I have intruded enough on your hospitality." He nervously fidgeted with his gloves. "It's probably best if I leave."

"No, wait! Stay for breakfast. I don't think that it's good for you to leave now when you haven't eaten anything." I looked up at him. He was a good 9 inches taller than me. "Please."

He looked indecisive then he nodded.

"This water doesn't boil fast enough!" I dipped a finger in the pot of still-cold water on the stove, where it had been sitting for the past half hour. I turned my back on it to get the tea leaves and when I turned around again, Joey was standing beside it, his finger in the bubbling water. "Are you crazy? Get your hands out of that! How did it boil so suddenly and quickly?"

We had breakfast in silence. But it was not an uncomfortable silence. The only sounds that were heard were the _clinks_ of a fork against a dish and chewing. After breakfast, I walked him to the door, where we stood awkwardly, neither one of us sure of what to say. It was Joey who broke the spell.

"Well, um, thanks for everything Amy, I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it; I was glad to help, after how unfair Sonic was to you…" I trailed off.

Black leather-gloved hands took hold of my own. They were the fingerless kind that motorcyclists used and curiosity sparked in me. "Do you own a motorcycle?"

Joey seemed rather taken aback by the question. "Uh, yeah, I do, in fact." Then he grinned, a smile that went from ear to ear and seemed to brighten the room. "If you want, I could take you on a ride someday so you can see how fast it goes. How does that sound?"

He looked so excited, like a little boy talking about a new toy, that I agreed. I laughed, his happiness was contagious.

He took my hand and led me to the couch, where we settled comfortably. We sat there, talking about where we could go, and laughing at nothing in particular.

"Does anyone else in your family drive a motorcycle?" I asked innocently and Joey's face immediately fell. "Joey? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say anything to upset you."

"It's not your fault, it's just that— Well, you see, I don't have family; at least, not anymore." His face, which had held such happiness only a short while ago, was now contorted with pain. "Six years ago, when was 15, my parents, my b— my parents and I, we went on a camping trip. We stayed at a small cabin made out of wood in the forest, it was a nice place. But one night, it all burned down a-and I think it was my fault. My parents were in there. They were sleeping and they- they."

But he couldn't continue. The tears that had been building up in his eyes spilled over and he started to sob with his hands in his face. At first, I was unsure of what to do, but then, I pulled him towards me and I cradled his head against my chest, stroking his quills as my shirt gathered salt water.

After a while, he got still and silent. I could feel him breathing slowly and unevenly. "They died in the fire. After I left in the morning, the heater, it exploded."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with you? How can it be your fault?" I was seriously confused.

Joey groaned, and then he started muttering in rapid French. "_Elle ne comprend pas. Devrais-je lui dire? Que si elle prend peur de moi? Non, elle est une jeune femme courageuse. Je vais lui dire. Elle a besoin de connaître la vérité_"

He started to shout. "Amy, don't you understand? I'm not normal! I have the power of heat! I can burn anything that I want. I stumbled on the heater as I was leaving and it must've overheated at my touch eventually leading to its explosion!

"I'm dangerous, Amy. I could burn you if I touch you." His voice was softer now and his hands were at either side of my face, not quite touching me. "I couldn't control my powers at 15 and it lead to my parents' deaths. And even now, there are times when I lose control of them. I wouldn't want to hurt you. I'd hate myself even more then I do now if I did."

He was breathing hard, and his hands had dropped down to my shoulders, resting there. His fingers were unnaturally warm against my bare skin. I wasn't sure what to make of everything he had told me. I was touched that he had confided in me his past; it looked as if he hadn't talked to anyone about it before. But I had a funny feeling that he hadn't told me the whole story.

"You must think I'm a wimp, a 21-year-old crying like that. And I'm really sorry for dumping my past on you like that, but I somehow felt like I could trust in you." And then he smiled. It was a real, genuine smile. "I know that it's only been 3 days since I met you, but I feel as if I've known you forever."

"It's ok. Everyone cries at least once in their life. And if you didn't cry about something like that, then it would mean that you were a very cold and heartless person with no feelings at all." I returned his smile. "Besides, only real men cry."

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." And he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me in a way that I had never been kissed before. He gently captured my bottom lip between his teeth and gently forced my mouth open with his. His hot lips gave off the most peculiar, unnatural energy and I could feel his hot breath reach all the way to the inside of my bones. His hands, which had dropped to a firm hold on my waist, radiated warmth throughout my body.

Against my better judgment, I closed my eyes, leaned into him, and kissed him back. Unexpectedly, and for half a second, Sonic's image came into my mind, but I quickly pushed that thought away. Sonic would not ruin the moment. Not now.

* * *

A/N: Well...are you all going to kill me? Don't do it yet! Like I said before, there will eventually be some sonamy, but for now, Sonic still needs to learn a lesson. He's 20 and he's still immature. You would've thought that he would've matured at least a little by now, eh?

Anyway…..see you next time on A Liar's Secret!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
